your heart
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [MikuoLenka] Mikuo menunggu, sampai terkikis waktu.#PeaceForWINKies


**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha Corp, Crypton, Internet dot eltidi, dll.**

 **Fanloid (c) owner**

 **#PeaceForWINKies**

 **Dibuat sambil mendengarkan Nogizaka46 — Boku ga iru basho**

 **Untuk ulang tahun si peternak angsa, winkiesempress**

 **Happy reading~~**

* * *

"Lenka? Darimana saja kau?"

Suatu petang dalam siklus keseharian, ibunya yang sedang menyeduh teh bertanya. Lenka barusan menutup pintu sambil cengengesan.

"Rahasia."

Kagamine Lenka tidak bisa menceritakan pengalamannya pada siapapun. Sesuatu yang sangat menarik dilihatnya secara berkala semenjak sebulan terakhir. Hal yang mampu membuat hatinya berdebar serta melompat gembira. Ibunya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah puterinya.

Keesokan hari, Lenka kembali ke tempat itu. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan waktu untuk menjumpai sesorang yang sebaya dengannya. Bersembunyi di balik pohon, Lenka berniat mengagetkannya.

"Lenka?"

Lenka senewen di tempat. Mikuo bahkan tidak berbalik untuk memergoki keberadaannya.

"Mikuo, kau menyebalkan!"

Lenka kemudian berlari menyusuri rerumputan, sebelum tiba di samping bocah lelaki itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hari ini aku bawa buah pepaya untukmu!" serunya gembira. Mikuo hanya tersenyum sebagai responnya.

"Aku tak bisa memakannya."

"Oh, ayolah, aku sudah susah payah membawakanmu macam-macam makanan, tapi kau tak pernah memakannya. Apa kau membenciku?" Lenka menyikutnya agak keras. Mikuo menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan makananmu."

"Ugh, ya sudah deh, jangan minta, ya!" Lenka mulai melahap buah yang ia bawa sendiri dari rumah. Lenka kemudian dengan antusias mulai bercerita setelah menghabiskan santapannya. Mikuo mendengarkan seksama, kata per kata, tanpa bagian yang terlewat. Ia suka Lenka menceritakan bermacam-macam hal kepadanya.

Mikuo sudah tak ingat lagi sudah berapa tahun ia mengenal Lenka, begitu pula sebaliknya. Lenka selalu menemaninya hingga petang menjelang, lalu kembali lagi keesokan harinya. Mikuo tak pernah sekalipun jemu memandanginya dari waktu ke waktu. Ia tak pernah mengeluh bila Lenka akan menghabiskan hari-harinya bersamanya.

Suatu hari Lenka datang dengan menangis. Ia bilang ia harus pindah rumah ke tempat yang jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar ke pinggir danau untuk memberitahu Mikuo hal ini. Ia sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Mikuo, dan mungkin tak akan kembali ke tempat ini.

Mikuo ingin mencegah Lenka pergi. Namun ia tahu ia tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Lenka. Mikuo berniat memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan, namun diurungkannya.

 _Karena ia tahu, ia tak mampu melakukannya._

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Lenka. Aku akan menunggumu di sini."

"Jangan, Mikuo. Pergilah ke tempat lain, carilah teman lain."

Mikuo tak bisa mengatakan bahwa ucapan Lenka itu terasa menyakitkan baginya. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya karena tahu hanya akan membebani Lenka nantinya.

"Aku tidak janji."

Dari masa ke masa, Mikuo tetap setia berada di sana. Menunggu dalam berbagai cuaca, situasi, dan hening. Tidak ada siapapun yang menemaninya. Tidak ada lagi celotehan dari perempuan itu.

Hari-harinya kembali berubah menjadi warna abu. Tersesat, penuh ketakutan dan selalu menanyakan masa depan. Ia pikir Lenka akan berada di sisinya selamanya. Terlalu naif, sudah jelas itu tidak mungkin.

"Lenka..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikuo menangis. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sakit di dalam tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu, namun itu sama sekali tidak nyaman. Ia meneriakkan nama Lenka sekencang-kencangnya pada sang danau yang memantulkan pesona rembulan, berharap Lenka akan kembali walau hanya sekali. Merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan tidak mampu mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk temannya.

Sekali saja.

 _Hanya sekali._

* * *

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Sendirian._

 _Kesepian_.

Mungkin itu makanan hariannya sekarang.

Dan lima puluh tahun telah berlalu tanpa terasa. Mikuo masih di sana, tanpa perubahan sedikitpun. Ia tetap duduk, memandang hampa pada danau yang mengejeknya setiap hari.

 _Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan._

"Eh? Dimana danaunya? Apakah aku tersesat?"

Mikuo menoleh saat mendengar suara semak. Seorang wanita tua datang, berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Helainya nyaris putih semua, walau ada beberapa yang masih berwarna pirang. Kulitnya keriput, dan sepasang netranya bagai orang terpejam. Walaupun fisiknya jauh berbeda dari ingatannya, Mikuo masih mengenalinya.

"Lenka? Itukah kau?"

Seperti mimpi saja. Kebetulan, kah? Atau ia terlalu banyak berdelusi karena merindukannya?

Mikuo tergugah. Tanpa kata segera bangkit berdiri dari posisi menetapnya selama beberapa dekade. Senyum bahagia terpancar, dan ia berlari menghampirinya.

"Lenka!"

 _Akhirnya, sebentar lagi—_

Lenka menoleh, namun tak menemukan siapa-siapa akibat fungsi matanya yang telah menurun pada usia senja.

Mikuo terjatuh setelah berlari pada Lenka. Ia lupa. Ia melupakan sesuatu, tentang dirinya. Jangankan memeluk, menyentuh Lenka saja mustahil—

"Nenek Lenka, tersesat ya? Ayo, kakek sudah menunggu lama mencari nenek."

Seorang anak perempuan kecil kemudian membantu Lenka kembali, menuntunnya pelan-pelan sambil mengajaknya berbicara. Meninggalkan Mikuo yang ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia meremat kedua tangannya.

Ia tak peduli bila harus meninggalkan tempat ini. Ia tidak peduli. Ia harus berbicara pada Lenka. Maka ia berjalan menyusulnya, melihat bagaimana wanita tua itu kini kesulitan berjalan karena tubuh rentanya. Mikuo tahu ini tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan.

 _Lalu kenapa ia masih mengejarnya?_

Ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

 _Benarkah?_ Mikuo sendiri tak begitu yakin.

Ia terus mengikutinya hingga ke pinggir jalan raya. Bocah kecil itu menuntunnya masuk ke dalam sebuah kendaraan beroda empat. Lenka pernah bercerita, itu namanya mobil. Mereka lalu pergi dari sana.

Dan Mikuo berlari untuk menggapainya.

Ia tak peduli meski ini mustahil sekalipun.

Ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Walaupun Lenka mungkin tidak bisa melihatnya lagi.

 _( Tubuhnya memudar perlahan seiring langkahnya yang kian menjauh dari tempatnya. )_

* * *

"Nenek, sudah ingat sesuatu?" bocah kecil bertanya. Yang disebut nenek hanya menggeleng. "Aku menyesal mengapa aku melupakannya. Mungkin karena sudah tua."

"Tapi, teman nenek itu pasti sudah pindah, kan? Tidak mungkin dia masih tinggal di pinggir danau."

Senyumnya tertekuk. "Mungkin kau benar, aku pernah menyuruhnya pindah."

Lenka tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa melupakan nama teman masa kecilnya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti. Ia ingin mengingatnya, meskipun hanya nama. Agar setidaknya ia bisa meninggalkan surat di pinggir danau untuknya, mengucapkan beribu terima kasih untuknya.

"Lenka, apakah kau yakin temanmu ada di sana?" tanya suaminya yang juga telah nampak menua.

"Itu danau yang indah. Aku menyukainya." balasnya.

"Lenka...bukannya aku ingin menghancurkan kenanganmu, tapi di situ tidak ada danau. Aku telah menyelidikinya beberapa waktu lalu untuk membantu mencari keberadaan temanmu. Tapi..."

Lenka menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca jendela mobil, tersenyum tipis.

"Bagiku, itu tetaplah sebuah danau yang indah."

* * *

a/n

pibesdeee arn hahahhaha makasih udah sempet ngado aku juga taun lalu. semoga semua yg diinginkan tercapai, ya. ehe. maaf ku gblk, ga yakin feelnya sampai atau enggak karena kebanyakan ngereceh. btw ini hestek dari chacha, aku cuma gantiin dia manit acara (?) ini. makasih buat chacha karena telah percaya padaku *kira

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
